This invention relates to candle making apparatus and more particularly, the apparatus for dispensing and holding a length of wick material in the center of a candle wax mold.
The apparatus of the present invention facilitates the placing of a wick in the center of a molded wax candle. Heretofore, such a procedure was time consuming and laborious, often being done manually.